Before College
by LoveablePunk
Summary: Monsters University world. Pretty much Javier Rios' life before college and a little bit after. Rated T for angst, family feels, and some drug use.


Hey guys I have a new story for my new favorite movie Monsters University! This time the story revolves around the life of Javier Rios before he went to college and a little bit after. There will be angst, family feels, romance, and some drug use so be prepared! I own nothing T-T.

8888888

An alarm clock went off in the bedroom of one Anna Maria Rios, pulling the latino woman out of her escape of slumber and back into the real world. The woman yawned and reached behind her to feel around on her husband Rinaldo's side of the bed even though she already knew he wouldn't be there. Sighing to herself, Anna Maria got out of bed and walked into the bathroom that was next to the small bedroom closet and started the somewhat short process of getting ready for another day. Anna Maria wasn't in any way a hefty woman but she did have a generous amount of weight on her body that blended in well with her curves and added to her bust, making her a very pretty woman. After pulling on her favorite dark blue dress she gathered up her masses of black hair and pulled it back into a tight bun then quickly but carefully outlined her eyes in black, all without giving the bathroom mirror a single glance.

Anna Maria walked down the small hallway and exited into the kitchen, opening the top cupboards and pulling out a large mixing bowl along with an equally large frying pan. She went to the fridge and pulled out a half box of eggs and a small package of bacon. She then pulled out a silver tin then after making sure the pan was heated properly, she took a spoon and dropped a good amount of frying grease onto it. * The bacon went into the pan and started to cook and while that went on she pulled four potatoes out of a sack from under the sink, washed them, and started to chop them up. Just then a baby started to cry and Anna Maria hurried out of the kitchen and into a small bedroom about the size of the bathroom and pulled the crying baby out of the crib. She kissed Felicia's forehead and gently whispered words of comfort to her niece then when the baby had calmed down Anna Maria walked back into the kitchen. She got out the small high chair and placed Felicia in it putting her little teddy bear in along side her, then got back to cooking. Into the frying pan the potatoes went and soon the eggs were being beaten just in time for a yawning Javier to come walking into the kitchen rubbing the sleep from all four of his eyes.

" Hijo de Buenos días. ¿Cómo te va?"* Anna Maria asked.

" Morning mama, I'm doing okay." Javier answered in english and he heard his mother huff because she was trying to get him to talk in Spanish in front of Felicia so she can learn to speak it as well. Javier didn't understand why his mother wanted his baby cousin to learn spanish when the little mosquito couldn't even say 'mama'. Javier just went to the counter and got his coffee figuring it was just another way for his mother to talk get him to start conversation.

"Anna Maria! Que pasa!? Why didn't anybody wake me up?" a shrill old voice yelled as tiny footsteps were heard entering the kitchen. Said woman gave an exacerbated sigh and put the cooked bacon, potatoes, and eggs into separate bowls before turning to face Javier's abuela.

"Mama, do not shout! The baby is right there and I just want us to have a nice breakfast." Anna Maria answered calmly but Javier could tell that she was holding back her annoyance.

"We could have a 'nice breakfast' if the whole family was here but that doesn't seem likely to happen any time soon right granuja?"*

Javier knew his mother to be a patient woman but he knew what that word meant and it sent his mother into a spiral of anger. The naturally calm red insect gritted her sharp teeth and launched into a barrage of screamy spanish phrases which caused Javier to rush over to his cousin, pick her up from her high chair, and rush out of the house through the back porch door.

**"Eres tan un matón! Nunca aprecia todo lo que he hecho o alguno de los hombres que he amado incluso mi propio marido. No estabas allí cuando di a luz a mi hijo y tu nieto!" ***

"**Digo que te mereces un marido que es un delincuente y es raramente casa porque eso es exactamente cómo estabas como un adolescente! ¿Qué se siente estar en el extremo receptor?" ***

**" ¡Te odio!" ***

That was the last thing Javier heard before he heard his mother stomping out of the kitchen, through the living room and out the front door. He bounced the baby on his lap to distract her from the fighting and she giggled. About ten minutes later he felt his mother's presence beside him and when he looked up he saw she was calm but had strands of hair that had come un-tucked hanging in her face and her eyes were a little wet. He stood up and when she reached out for the baby he hugged her instead. She sighed an exacerbated sigh again and hugged Javier for about five minutes no words being exchanged because the silence spoke enough. Finally Anna Maria pulled away and took the baby out of Javier's arms.

"Come inside hijo and have breakfast before you go."

"I'll be in in a minute."

"Okay."

Then with one last tired but caring smile, Anna Maria pulled open the screen door and walked into the house leaving Javier to himself. The blue beetle sighed and rubbed his forehead with one of his hands then he reached under the hole in the porch and pulled out a pack with a camel on the front.

'I need a cigarette.' Javier thought to himself as he took one out.

end of chapter 1.

Please R and R and for those of you who don't speak Spanish here are the translations:

1: _Son, good morning! How are you doing?_

2: crook

3: _You're such a bully! You never appreciated anything I've done or any of the men I have loved even my own husband. You were not even there when I gave birth to my son and your grandson!_

4: _I say you deserve a husband who is a crook and rarely home because that is exactly how you were as a teenager! How does it feel to be on the receiving end?_

5: _I hate you!_

Those are the phrases translation and any others you can just type them into a Spanish to English translator. Also Hijo is Spanish for son.

-LoveablePunk


End file.
